Neighborhood Hospitality
by xAngelicAveryX
Summary: Punk is tired of his daily routine that leaves him alone and bored. That is until he runs into his neighbor AJ on a late Wednesday night... Neighborhood life just got a bit more interesting. AJPUNK/ ONE-SHOT


It was 11:00 PM, Wednesday night, just another night in Chicago. For me, it felt like I was just living in a constant loop of a life never known. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, go home, repeat. The only part of my day that didn't make me feel like complete shit, was talking to my neighbor; AJ. AJ was young, sexy, dominant,  
independent, & most of all just looking like she needed a good pounding. Nice round tits, pretty face, & the most beautiful ass I've ever seen in my life. I knew that the first time I saw her, she needed to be mine.

She just so happened to be coming home from a walk around the block, when she called out my name in the most sensual,  
heart-stopping voice I've ever heard. "Punk, HEY!" she called out. "Hey AJ, what's going on? What're you doing out here so late?" I replied, trying my best to refrain from staring at her tits. "Oh you know, I just thought I'd take a little walk. You know, clear my mind." "Yeah, I know how it is." "So," she said knowing my intentions ",you wanna come inside? It's really chilly out here." "Oh yeah, I wanna cum inside alright." I mumbled. "What was that?" she responded.  
"NOTHING, nothing. Just- yeah, I'd like that."

After 2 hours of laughing & talking, we finally decided to settle down & watch a movie. During the movie, I could feel a hand where my cock was; rubbing the bulge slowly while it got harder & harder, then I looked up to see AJ smiling,  
her beautiful brown eyes meeting mine & saying the words that would kill a man; "So tell me something Punk, what would you do to have me grinding on your big, rock-hard cock right now?" At that point, I was completely tongue-tied. Every element of energy completely escaped my body with those words. Instead, I just leaned in for a nice, long, passionate kiss, that conjoined our lips together. She pushed me back & proceeded to zip down my pants to slide my hard cock right out of my pants. Licking the shaft from the base to the tip, she then started playing with the head while sucking the sides of the shaft. She then put it in her mouth, careful to make sure her tongue made contact with the most sensitive parts of my cock. After a few minutes of rotating her head while sucking my cock, she did something that no other girl has ever done. She managed to take every single inch of my 8.5" dick, & slide it right down her throat without hesitation. After only 2 times of doing that, I thought I was going to shoot a load right then & there, but tried my absolute best to resist; saving it for when I was done pounding her.

I pulled her off of my cock, & ripped off her panties, losing all control I had, unleashing all of my pent up lust & desire I had for her. I slid my cock in as deep as I could & started hammering that pussy as hard & fast as I could.  
Responding to her moans & heavy breathing by fucking her even harder & faster. With my hand on her throat, she screamed for me to go even faster, which I did; making her scream even louder to the point where I thought she was gonna wake up the other neighbors. Pulling out & flipping her over, she then proceeded to go even lower with her ass right in the air, welcoming my cock inside of her. Those yoga techniques have really paid off, I could definitely assure that.  
Sliding my cock right back in, I let her back right up on it for a bit, making sure to get every single open space inside of her tight, dripping wet pussy. After a good 5 minutes of her taking control, I surprised her by responding to her backing up with nice, long, hard strokes in her pussy. When I say I fucked her as hard as I could, I mean it. I couldn't stop, at all. Pulling her hair & slapping her big, round ass while I absolutely hammered her pussy, she then gushed all over my cock while I kept pounding; making her nearly lose her voice from how loud she screamed.

At this point, she begged for me to slow down; to which I just went faster, making her nearly pass out from post-orgasm twitches & complete lust. I then laid back & let her control me, grinding hard & fast on my cock, riding it just like I want her to. We grabbed each others throats, knowing exactly what to do to each other. Like we studied each other's wants & needs before this encounter even happened. Grinding harder & faster, I then made the simple mistake of letting her hear my groans, which made her grind even faster, making me go crazy. Harder, faster, deeper in her pussy, & I was ready to explode. I felt the muscles of her pussy tighten, letting me know that she was ready to cum too. "Fuck AJ,  
I'm gonna shoot!" "I'm gonna cum too Punk, shoot for me, come on let it out!" Without hesitation, I absolutely exploded,  
while she gushed everywhere. Cum dripping all down her & her pussy juices completely covering my cock, we then laid back restless, while we cuddle in each other's arms for the rest of the night. As she drifted to sleep all I could think was; "gotta love thy neighbor".

* * *

_**Okay! This is my first story so I thought I'd make a little AJPUNK one shot. I had the help of my friend who's a guy so that might explain the explicit description lol. Anyways, please review! Review! Review! I need your feedback :)**_


End file.
